


The Lake

by Ambear9



Category: Zeath, heath hussar - Fandom, zane and heath, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Zane and Heath go back to where it all began





	The Lake

They woke up super early packed up the truck and were about to head out

"Shit hold on Heath I forgot something"

"O my god baby you a mess today, whats going on?"

"Sorry baby I just didn't sleep well last night"

Zane ran back in the house where Heath's mom was standing in the living room holding her hand out with a small box on it

"Forget something" she chuckled

"I am so nervous I can't think straight, thank you for holding this for me, I'm sure I would have lost it"

"Zane it will be ok, you have nothing to worry about, love you sweety" she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek "just breath"

"Thank you momma Hussar" Zane took a deep breath and headed out to the truck

They had been on the lake for a few hours and hadn't caught a single thing.

"Baby I'm hungry, I think we should have lunch now"

"Zane we haven't even been out here that long"

"Pleeeease"

Heath sighed "anything for my baby"

They docked the boat and headed over to a picnic area.

Heath was digging in the cooler with his back to Zane, giving him enough time to pull the box from his pocket.

"Heath"

"Hold on I can't find the lunch meat"

"Heath don't worry about it, I'm not hungry"

"What the fuck Zane" Heath turned around about to go off on Zane when he saw Zane down on one knee

"10 years ago fate brought us together at that bowling alley, 10 years ago today I agreed to come fishing with you right here, and 4 years ago today you asked me to be your boyfriend, today I am asking you to be my husband" Zane opened the box "I love you Heath Garrett Hussar, will you marry me?"

Heath wiped away a tear "yes baby, yes" Heath pulled Zane up into a kiss "100 times yes, I love you so much, Zane"

Zane grabbed Heath's hand and slide the ring onto his finger "you should call your mom, I promised her we would face time her after"

"You told my momma?"

"Of course baby, I asked both of your parent's permission a few weeks ago when I bought the ring, and I shipped the ring to them to hold for me so you wouldn't find it"

"Baby you're the best" Heath wiped away more tears


End file.
